The Valkyrie and the Hero
by Yuki Fuyuzuki
Summary: A test of wills tempts the fate of man and gods alike. They willingly dig themselves deeper in a hole of suffering. Based on the Volsunga Saga, a Germanic myth.
1. Valkyrie

Author's Note: Hey, its been a while. I do apologize for kinda dropping it, but I'm back and reworking this story from the drafts I had.

* * *

Chapter I: Valkyrie

* * *

"Haruka, we should hurry to Asgard. Lord Odin is waiting for the warriors' arrival." The brunette peeked through her helm to the lively Haruka in mid swing. Her semi-braided blond hair swayed behind her back as she faced her older sister, Yukino. Haruka towered over Yukino in terms of height and build. If there were visible to the masses one would think the other the younger sibling. However, Yukino, being the voice of reason had more sense to abide by their Father and not keep him waiting. She is also a shield maiden with more skill in combat and feminine charms that will comfort or cut down even the hardiest of warriors.

Haruka's blue eye glared down at Yukino and conceded to the sister's request. She returned her blade to the sheath. She turned back around to the onslaught before her. "Come children of Odin. The fight will continue so as long as you will battle for victory. Our Lord-Father waits for your presence in the Halls of Valhalla." A light encompassed the field of the slain and a bridge was brought down. The sisters crossed the bridge with their spoils from the turbulent battle nearing its conclusion.

In one of the many halls, tables were littered with many offerings mortals had laid before them. Wooden mugs filled to the brim with mead. Roasted game piled high on the platters. All of which served by beautiful maidens. There was one in particular topping off the drinks for the warriors amidst their merriment. In a modest white dress, Shizuru was indeed a sight to see. Coy smiles graced her lips as she allowed her touches to linger here and there. Her creamy smooth skin enticed many, but the moment their eyes would meet, they are reminded of who they are in the presence of.

Shizuru was the eldest sister of the Valkyries. The ash blonde hair shimmered in the light giving her an ethereal aura. The twinkle of mischief in her mahogany eyes invites jabs of innuendos from both parties. On the battlefield her eyes likened to that of the blood spilt. Her muscles rippled with every movement. But what was most unsettling was her calm and composed demeanor when she dealt with some of the overly excited guests. Summons were made to Shizuru and immediately left the hall purposely swaying her hips upon exiting.

Yukino and Haruka headed to their lofts after returning their pegasi to the stables. "Welcome back, little ones." Shizuru said approaching the maidens. "I see that there were many new faces in Valhalla, was that your doing?" Yukino blushed in the presence of their elder sister. Haruka puffed her chest out and grinned at the acknowledgement.

"Of course, Shizuru! What else would you expect from us?" Haruka boomed in the tranquil fields. Yukino sighed and shook her head. Looking apologetically at Shizuru, Yukino pinched the sides of Haruka making her yelp in pain. Haruka glowered at the childish punishment she received. "Yukino! What was that for?!" Shizuru chuckled in amusement.

"You could be more proper when speaking with our eldest sister, Haruka." Flabbergasted at the accusation, Haruka stomped her foot and crossed her arms turning away from Yukino. Another sigh escaped her lips and turns to Shizuru. "Do be careful, Sister." Yukino advises Shizuru. Haruka look puzzled not quite understanding the words of caution. Nonetheless Shizuru smiled and patted Haruka's shoulder and kissed Yukino's cheek. She continued to the stables as the younger sisters watch her back disappear in the distance.

Prepping her Pegasus, Shizuru thought back to conversation with Odin. He had appeared in the hall and signaled Shizuru to follow him. Continuing out into the courtyard, Odin spoke. "Yukino and Haruka are returning from a battle amongst a war between two Kings." Shizuru listened silently. "The Obsidian King and his adversary the Great Blade Miroku will be on the oncoming battle… Bring the Blade to me." Shizuru stood expressionless waiting for Odin's monologue to continue. "King Reito will offer more warriors for our cause in time." With a slight bow she headed towards the armory and donned her heavy armor and spear.


	2. Prologue of a Hero

Chapter II: Prologue of a Hero

* * *

Nagi, a king from another realm invaded the lands of Volsung. He might as well have been a snake that slithered his way out of Hel's domain. He believed he was judged wrongly by the daughter of King Eylimi in favor of the Hero King. His army attacked relentlessly with the promise of claimimg treasures and riches rather than for the honor of their King. He was okay with that. Nagi believed nothing better than to fuel ones desire for victory. He admired the field of carnage from the rear and laughed. He stopped immediately as he saw in the distance the red haired devil who stole what was rightfully his, Midori.

Midori was already present at the forefront of the battle. She swung down her mighty battle axe, Gram, against her opponents. One by one her explosive strength overwhelmed all who crossed her path. Her banner of men was repelling the marauders at an exponential rate. No longer was Nagi amused. He quickly turned tail from the weakening lines of defense passing a hooded figure. This individual left a ghostly after image as he bypassed all of the warriors embroiled in the heat of battle to reach his target.

Midori acknowledge the old man's bewildering presence. Before she had the chance to question it, he launched himself at Midori. Luckily she guarded his attack. The second clash slowed down time to where only he and Midori were moving. Dressed lightly, gray uncombed beard protruding in all manner of directions, and a humped back; he moved as if he were in his prime. "Hero of the axe in the tree, what left is there for you here?" Her adversary asked while they were locked into place. Midori shoved them apart and kept her distance. "You have all that men desire and will attempt to take. It is a never-ending battle, you know."

"Little prick." She says not understanding his intentions. Midori matched blow for blow with the old man of godly skill. Slicing and stabbing, Midori could barely nick her opponent. A sleight of the hand and a miniscule step to the left, it caught her off guard. The attack from the old man shattered Gram. Midori was shocked. Time was moving. The tides of war changed.

Discovering her vulnerability, the enemy leaped at the chance to bring the hero down. One of her attackers managed a clean cut that put her to the ground. She reached her hand out to grab what was left of the axe. In the reflection shard she saw an illusion. No longer was the old man weathered and unkempt, he stood back straightened, glowing, beard receding, and a knowing smile gracing his lips. A crow seated itself on his shoulder. A strike to the head knocked Midori out her trance. The now young man was nowhere to be seen.

The battle was lost. Midori was mortally wounded. Entering a safe haven, a crew of men hoisted her onto a bed. Her beloved wife, Queen Saeko rushes over to evaluate the damage down on Midori. Frantically, she cleans away the bits of caked blood and dirt away from the wounds littering Midori's body. Her hands begin to tremble uncontrollably and pulled them to her chest. Saeko cries, "How can you leave the world without offering our unborn child without the love of a father?" Tears stream down her face. The bedridden warrior motioned her Queen to come closer. She does not move.

"Wife, I apologize for all the pain that I have brought to us over the years, but it seems the gods would not have it any other way." Midori struggled to get up. Seeing her attempts, Saeko moved to keep her laid. Midori pulled her into a chaste kiss. "I want our child to have this as a reminder of me. I believe it will do her justice as it has done me in the past." Saeko cradled Midori's face kissing her once more.

"Please do not leave me," Saeko begged, "please stay with me for a bit longer." Midori could only smile as her body slowed itself. Tears fell from her face. Her time in Midgard was long but unjust. Her father lost, brothers slain by a she-wolf orchestrated by their in-laws, a sister whose fate was sealed the moment she was born, a companion fostered as if her own killed over a woman. Midori could not hide her pain. And now this. She tightened her hands over Saeko's before permanently succumbing into the darkness.


	3. Tale of Two Kings

Chapter III: Tale of Two Kings

* * *

For the longest time Shizuru felt nothing. Her every movement and interaction was dictated by the will of Odin. Shizuru felt as if a piece of her was missing and without it she was just an empty shell. Traveling to and from Midgard gave her too much time to just contemplate about the meaning of life. She patted her pegasus and said, "All I have is you, Kiyohime. I'm truly happy that one of us is truly living." Her pegasus neighed in disagreement. Shizuru chuckled. "I suppose we are stuck in the same boat then." Shizuru had landed on a cliff overseeing the impeding war.

On neutral grounds, two kings meet. On one side there is Mikoto accompanied by a small band of troops. Short in stature paired with a youthful tastefully unkempt appearance. Her golden cat-like eyes held experience and knowledge beyond her years. The great sword Miroku lays strapped comfortably on her back.

The opposing side the Obsidian King Reito comes to a halt with his purple banners waving high among the throes of his minions. Neatly parted hair, chiseled jawline, broad shoulders; the man looked charming. Dressed in heavy battle armor he smiles softly. That smile, however, does not reach Mikoto as it did in the past. It was deceiving. Behind that smile was a cruel, ruthless, power hungry mongrel of a man.

"Brother." Mikoto greets nonchalantly.

Reito lets out a chuckle. "My one and only sister, why so cold?" He approaches her on his steed. She sighs clearly agitated at the familial direction of the conversation. Reito shifted his tone into a more serious one. "Join me." He commands. "It can be as it was before. You and I side by side as rulers of this land and its people." Reito comes down from his horse and continues closer to Mikoto. Her troops immediately on guard swords drawn and weapons aimed at Reito. He extended his hand for a non-verbal truce.

Mikoto waves her hand up to put them at ease. She wishes she did not have to fight each other. She would gladly join him if it meant peace. But her brother had changed. This man before her had killed their grandfather in cold blood and rallied his armed forces in a war with no meaning. Mikoto knew deep within her heart this man, her brother, would kill her if given the chance just to continue a fruitless conquest for power and riches. Head held high, she simply replies, "I cannot do that Brother."

His face contorts in anger. "Mikoto are you willing to forsake our blood?" Reito closed his hand into a fist. His amber eyes bore into similar ones.

"It was you who had done so!" She looked down at Reito. Her eyes slanted in defiance. In a calmer tone Mikoto says, "Reito, take your people and leave. That is my only warning to you." She took the reins of her horse and trotted away from the seething brother. Reito threw his head back and laughed. He quieted himself and signaled the first attack.

"Hail all-father, wise warrior, one-eyed wanderer, come sit at my fire. Tell me your wisdom stories, the scenes your missing eye sees. You who chooses the slain, look on my deeds and when my time comes to run the sky with you, let my end be worthy of song. In the meantime, let me feel excitement and poetry and fury and joy, let me understand sacrifice, think long, remember well, and journey far. Odin, witness this. –Travis Bowmen


End file.
